Rozakura!
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: She was born cursed. She had been neglected, despised, and even verdict to die. But she's still here and revels the day she shows the world her worth.
1. Proem Scroll

**Proem Scroll**

_**Muddled Origin of the Unfading Cherry Blossom**_

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original Naruto characters. This is a friendly non-profit alternative)**

_Konohagakure's one and only Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero sired a baby girl on a cloudless, starlit night. However, celebration for a new life flipped into a bemoan of a hundred losses when the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon—Kyuubi, broke free from its chakra chained prison within the babe's redheaded mother. Together the Yellow Flash,_ _also christened the Yondaime Hokage, and the beautiful Habanero sealed the beast within their daughter, but at high cost of their very lives._

_The baby girl was monitored in an isolated chamber. By three she was ready to see the outside world, but the world wasn't ready to see her. She was despised for that night, she was nearly killed because of that night, she was feared because of the beast she doesn't know reside within her; she had nightmares of a large fox with nine tails, and yet she's oblivious to the truth._

_She was sad she couldn't make friends._

_Until a boy her age found her near a river, and they played together, but the boy's father forbade him from seeing her anymore._

_That day she almost had a new friend. That day gave her hope._

_From then onward, she made more friends. A man with the scar across his nose gave her money for food. An older man and his beautiful young daughter that ran the stand of the best ramen noodles in the village._

_At seven, the Third Hokage enrolled her in the village's ninja academy. She was confident to have more friends, but it was short lived, as kids hated her as much as their parents. Even her sensei hated her. She later accomplished making one friend, then two, then down to one again. There was that boy again, and she felt strongly they could be best friends, but a tragedy banished that chance._

_Now the girl was twelve years old, and she hadn't cried since. She craved acknowledgement, to be noticed, and ever since she was seven, she gave up being nice to get it…_

__**A/N: Sorry fellow readers, I saw the need to tweak it a little bit, so don't panic I'm not throwing away the story. I'm nearly done with the first chapter, so it should be up tomorrow.**

**Much obliged!**


	2. Scroll I

**Scroll I**

_**Enter Uzumaki Rozakura!**_

**(Disclaimer: As so, I do NOT own any of the original Naruto characters. This is a friendly non-profit alternative – **_**dattebayo!**_**)**

**路桜  
**

An old man sits on a plushy _zabuton_ cushion, one hand planted on the elevated board used like an easel, and the other hand holds an ink brush. Swift and light strokes, he writ the characters of a new law with just a few strokes left.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-_sama_!"

The old man frustrates an exhale of smoke from his pipe as two shinobi barges into his office.

"I'm busy," he grumbles. "Whatever's the matter the jounin can handle it." Noting anxiety colored their visages, he sighs. "What did she do this time?"

"She vandalized the monuments again – this time with red acrylic paint!"

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen grunts. "Will she ever learn?"

_路桜_

"You wretched brat!"

"You'll pay dearly for this!"

"Can't believe she's at it again already!"

A girl sits proudly atop of one of the monuments, the fourth one on the far left. She giggles mirthfully at her audience – oh how their faces redden, their eyes gleaming rage, all because of her. Her mirror sky/jade eyes brightens at the attention, her long rouge locks in lowly loose ponytails yielding to the breeze, her unkempt bangs tickles the tip of her nose.

"You Akuma spawn!"

Those words stung, but a long time ago she learns to shield the pain with a smile. She cups her hands around her grin. "How do you like it?" she yelled to them, "I get better each time wouldn't you agree?"

The angry clamor grows louder and they charge. She snickers and leaps to her feet, grabbing the last two cans and dumps the remaining contents of red paint in a splash, blinding a few jounin.

Her laughter echoes the village as she leapt roof-to-roof with more shinobi at her tail. She manages to lose them with a basic fence cloaking technique and beelines to a particular food stand. She flips one of the hanging flags from her face and take a seat on a stool.

A elderly tanned man, squinted eyes and a thick neck turns to her. "Ah, good morning," he greets her. "I heard the ruckus, causing trouble again I see." He points to the speck of paint on her whiskered cheek.

She grabs a napkin, licks it, and rubs at the red stain. "Good morning to you too, old man, and I'll have the usual."

The man chuckles and went right to work on the dish, which didn't take long for a master. "Here you go, extra pork on the house."

"Thanks!" she slurps. _This is the life._

A teen girl of bark brown hair and matching eyes appears from the back panel. "Ready to work father, and I see our number one customer is here already." She smiled to the little emblazed redhead.

"Goo morbeeb," chirps the rosette, bright blue/green-eyed girl with her last mouth full. "More please! With green tea!" she cheers.

"Maybe later." A voice spoke from behind her and she flinches.

_Uh… oh._ She knows that voice _anywhere_. Carefully she turns around to see the man of dark brown hair in a spiky ponytail, tanned skin, black eyes, and that scar across the bridge of his nose. "Eh-heh, good morning… Iruka-sensei." She giggles nervously.

"Ro…" he said sweetly and she gulps. "Do you know what time it is?"

She knows what's coming. _T-minus 3… 2… 1—_

"YOU'RE LATE FOR THE FIRST PERIOD OF CLASS!"

Ro giggles as a nervous tick. _I'm so screwed._

_路桜  
_

**Konoha's Ninja Academy – Iruka's Classroom**

"Wonder what the Vermilion Rogue do _this_ time."

"I heard she's been to juvenile hall over twelve times and she managed to escape each time!"

"Dunno why she wastes time coming here, she'll never make it to genin."

"Who the hell cares about that – every time she does something, we're in for it too!"

"Yeah, it's not fair!"

"The retarded dead-last should face punishment by herself!"

Students of the ninja academy chattered the second Iruka went out. Hot topics of the best attraction stores and a favorite movie bounced all over the place. So out of the blue someone mentioned the class delinquent and disparaging clamors on her existence commenced.

An outraged shout from the hallway halts any more gossip and seconds later the shouji panel slides open in a flinching slam. The framework portrays an irate Iruka and the class clown bound and flopped over his shoulder.

"—and you're going to clean the mess you made on the monuments, _right_ after class! Do we have an understanding?!"

Ro harrumphs.

Ungraciously he lets her bottom plunk to the wooden floor and she managed to swallow a whine.

Iruka towers over her, hands planted on his waist, signifying a prompt lecture. "You've flunked the Graduation Exams twice already – you can't lollygag and expect a difference or third time's the charm! That's a liable thought process! If you ever hope to make it, you've got to _stop_ and use your pretty little head for once, and actually study the precepts of the shinobi!"

An inelegant snort responds as she looked into space – Iruka caught a flickering grimace marring her face, but was gone in a flash. "And?" she offhanded.

Nerves twitched beneath his left eye. "Alright then…" Iruka sneers and points sharply to the class. "For your recalcitrance, Uzumaki Ro, everyone line up and perform _transformation jutsu_, an exact copy of me!"

The class went to an uproar of '_what_' and '_why_' and curses shooting Ro.

But obeys.

After a few went up and passed, Iruka called forth "Uchiha Sasuke,"

A boy, onyx eyes full of mystery, midnight hair hung over his face and spiked the back of his head, his expression brooding.

Girls swooned. Two particulars, a blonde, and a pink-haired girl who already had her turn but is leaning by the doorway, squeals together. "_Go, Sasuke-kun!_" then glared at each other.

Ro was unimpressed. _So the guy's all dark an' mysterious an' broody… big whoop._

The broody boy, Sasuke, performed the transformation precisely.

"Perfect." Iruka complimented.

Sasuke says nothing and strode out of the room, the pink-haired trailing after him while complimenting him a thousand miles per second. Ro scoffs.

"Uzumaki Rozakura," he calls as she flinched. "You're up."

Ro grumbles and took her sweet time stepping up.

"Hurry up, would ya!" the blonde girl snaps. "You wasted our time enough with your screw ups!"

Ro paused and inclines her head. "Oh, the bitchy boar has graced me with her acknowledgement?"

The blonde girl seethes. "What you say dead-last?"

"Enough!" Iruka commands. "Ro, front and center, _now_."

Snorting, Ro done as told, execute the hands seals, and—

"_Hello… Iruka__**-sensei**__,_" a voluptuous woman poses in a seductive mist, her long rouge ringlets censoring all privates while blowing a kiss.

"GWAAAAA?!" a fountain of blood squirted and gushed from Iruka's nostrils; he practically thwarts backwards.

Reverting back into a tween, Ro guffaws and sings. "Wha-haha! The Shinobi Centerfold never fails!"

"_**LITTLE LADY! DON'T INVENT SUCH RIDICULOUS TECHINQUES!**_" Iruka's nose is clogged and his head so engorged he could bite _her_ head off.

Twiddling her thumbs, Ro's tongue sticks out as she titters.

From behind, most of the boys lay in spasms, their nose running crazy with red.

_路桜_

**Hokage Monument**

Spitting oaths and thinking vulgar, Ro scrubs vigorously on the swirly mark on the monument of the Yondaime Hokage. Strangely, she could never put anything beyond spirals, long lashes, thick round glasses, and a curly mustache on this one—and the other three receives the brunt of her risqué imagination, even the carving of the current hokage who could see it clearly from his office.

"I won't allow you to go home until every mark is washed away, missy!" Iruka hollers from the ledge.

The young pariah hitch from her chore, then whips her head to her sensei, eyes blazing cerulean/viridian. "You think I care?! It's not like I have someone to go home to!" she harrumphs back to work.

The outburst sobers Iruka's aggravation as he watch the girl viciously rub at the paint.

"Ro," he calls moments after.

Resistant the first few seconds, she jerks her head up, face scrunched, and spat, "_What?_"

"Uhm, well…" he divertingly scratches his cheek. "Once you're done cleaning… I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." Daringly he peeks down, and is taken aback.

Her face enlivening bright once more. "Now _that's_ serious motivation! I'll work as hard as I can! _Dattebayo!_"

_路桜_

"C'mon, Gama-chan! We gotta go meet Iruka-sensei." She bounds down the steps of her apartment; a small compound of isolation and solitude.

She skips with a bright green, wonderfully stuffed frog wallet. She learned long ago not to pay mind to the cool abhorrence in peripheral view. Merely humming and skipping, looking to her feet's rhythm so she wouldn't have to see.

A sharp turn around the corner and—

**WHAM!**

"Ow…" Ro cringe in ache while rubbing her sore rump, coins and ryou spilt from Gama-chan's mouth. "Ugh, sorry about tha—" apology chokes and swallow.

Uchiha Sasuke grumbled oaths, resisting any yield to paining writhes. When scrunched lids eased open and onyx clashed with azure/jade, the polished blackness darkens.

"Watch where you're going, _dobe_." He utters dangerously low.

A whiskered cheek twitch. "Hey, I _was_ apologizing but forget it, _teme_! _Dattebayo!_"

A deadly glare-off commences, cool obsidian versus fiery cerulean/viridian, then simultaneously they turn their backs and went their separate ways.

_路桜_

**Ramen Ichiraku**

Ro blissfully slurps the last clustered noodles of her third bowl. "More, old man!"

Iruka shakes his head. "For goodness sakes, Ro, have you no sense of etiquette?"

"Screw that! It won't get me by!" Ro slurps effectively from her new bowl. "I dealt with famine before and I'm NOT going back!"

A look of sympathy flickers Iruka's face. "… Ro."

"Hmm?"

"Why on earth would you defile the Hokage Monument again? I mean, surely you know who the hokage are."

She swallows before scoffing, "Of course I know them, I aced the Hokage History exam after all." She drank up the broth before continuing. "You're not of Konoha unless you know. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, there was something distinctive about each of them that makes them the best of the best. Our undefeated ninja champions." She looks into space. "My favorite is tale of the youngest hokage that ever lived. The Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash… Namikaze Minato. He's known for his quick wits and sharp strategic skills – and most important, he was the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. He was the most amazing."

Hearing her praise the latest hokage baffles Iruka. "Then why did you—"

"Haven't you heard, sensei?" she asks playfully, "I'm going to become even greater. I, Uzumaki Rozakura, the next hokage! The youngest in history, and the very first female to take the highest title! A true shinobi legend!" she winks and points her chopsticks at him. "Then everyone, even the ones who despises my very existence, would have no choice but to look up to me. If they don't like me, they have to respect me, _dattebayo!_"

Iruka stares astonishingly at her, it took him a moment to slurp his hanging noodle.

"By the way…" somehow her exuberance dumbs down somewhat sheepish. "Uh, I kinda wanna ask a favor sensei,"

"Another bowl?"

"Mm-mm, I… I wanna try on your hitai-ate," she claps her hands together, "Please, sensei, please?"

Catching on, Iruka adjusts his protector plate, "Oh, this?" he gamesomely gestures, "No can do, kiddo. You can only wear the Leaf's emblem when you finally come of age and become an official ninja." He winks, "Meaning you gotta pass the test tomorrow."

Ro huffs. "Oh that is so uncool – you're stingy, sensei, you know that?"

He chuckles, "Hey-ey-ey, so that's why you took off your trademark goggles."

Her cheeks glows crimson. "I want another bowl sensei!"

Iruka laughs.

_路桜_

**Next day… Ninja Academy **

"We will know start the final exam." Iruka reads from the slip, "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… the clone jutsu!"

Dread was Ro's background. _Bushin no Jutsu?! That's my worse technique! Oh, why can't it be a taijutsu test? I'll never pass!_

Listening each name and watching each student exit was torturous. When they called the pink-haired girl, she had the mind to scowl. When the broody dreamboat was next, a shadow mask magically appeared over her eyes.

When it's her turn… she hopes she isn't quivering like a leaf. Taking a few seconds before the shouji panel, Ro sucks up, straightens her slouch and slides the panel open. Determination flares inside her mismatched-irises as she steps before the proctors, _I gotta try. Come on, Rozakura… you can do this. __**Dattebayo!**_

Exhaling, she positions her stance, performs the hand seal, blue energy streams rings around her feet and arcs over her head. "Clone jutsu!"

Smoke bow waves and burst, and beside Ro is her replica… pallor and half-dead, and its death mask a silly smile with its tongue splat on the floor. Mortified, Ro cranks her head back to the proctors; eyes impossibly wide, lips sucked in.

Iruka's sardonic smile and left eyebrow twitches.

"YOU FAIL!"

She feels she'd been thrown on her head!

"… Iruka-sensei." The second proctor, a white-haired man, speaks up. "She's off, but her moves weren't bad and she did hang in there and replicate. This is her third try, so you know she really wants to become a ninja. We could cut her a break, and pass her."

Ro gasps and her face brightens, hopeful.

"Mizuki-sensei, it can't be done." Iruka hedges, "The other students created at least three effective replications, but Rozakura can only create one and look at it… it's completely useless and pitiful."

Resentment and despair clouds her face, her mismatched eyes tingle with something dreadfully familiar, but she wouldn't let it dampen the sliver of dignity she has as she bustles out the room.

_路桜_

**That afternoon… academic section's courtyard**

"Did you see that—"

"He called my name first—"

"… with flying colors!"

The adolescents that crossed their rite of passage excitedly announces their success to their parents. That blonde blue-eyed girl was demanding her father to take her shopping. The dude with the pineapple spiked ponytail yawned as his mother holler celebratory choices. A porky boy was listing favorite meals he wanted this evening.

One tween, the girl with ridiculously bright red hair, was far off, sitting sideways on a lone swing under oppressive shade. She listens as fathers proclaim how proud they were, mothers blubbering how their babies are growing up. Why was she always left out?

She doesn't know. Nobody cared to answer.

"There. You see her?" One mother misprizes.

"It's that girl," the other mother distastefully replies, "I heard she's the only one who _failed_."

The mother with the headband harrumphs, "Well it serves her right."

"Just imagine what would happen if she became a ninja. I mean, she's the brat who—"

The first mother hastily shushes her, "We're not allowed to talk about that!"

Ro tries to block out the gibes by fidgeting with her goggles; from peripheral vision she noticed the pink-haired girl puffing proudly to her mother and father. The father was being goofy until the mother slapped him upside the head, scorning for him to behave. She turns her head and noticed Ro looking, and smirks mockingly. Ro scowls her best glare but it didn't faze the other rosette, who points victoriously at her hitai-ate worn as a hairband and whispers "Once a dead-last, always a dead-last."

A vengeful bolt sparks in her azure/jade orbs, vowing pay back no matter what. A thud to her left breaks her hateful trance. Peering up she sees Mizuki-sensei smiling kindly at her.

Iruka and the Third stood side-by-side before the graduates.

"Iruka…" the Third said, "there's something we need to talk about.

The swing swings vacantly.

_路桜_

"Iruka is tough, but he's not against you." Mizuki assures as he gazes at the sun setting. He took Ro to an open balcony where they could sit and talk things out.

"But why?" Ro faces away from the beautiful sight. "Why does he only pick on me?"

"With all his heart, Iruka wants you to grow stronger, but that cannot happen if he goes easy on you. He probably sees a bit of himself in you; no parents, no family."

_But at least he doesn't have people hating his guts. _"But I tried my hardest this time." She miserably morose, "I really wanted to graduate…"

Mizuki smiles sympathetically and chuckles, "Then I guess I ought to tell you,"

"Huh?" She looks up to him. "Tell me what?"

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."

Awe swirls in her eyes. _A secret…_

___路桜_  


Once twilight dies out and eventide born in place, the young rosette slides the window further open and slips inside. _He said it was the right side of the hall…_ she tiptoes quietly, then beams when she reaches the final door. _Eureka!_

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?"

Her eyes bugged. _Oh crud, old man kage!_

In heat of panic she hollers "**Ninja Centerfold!**"

In seconds the Third keels over, blood gushing from his nostrils and pooling on the floor.

Meanwhile, Ro enters the covert storage and rummages over the shelves until a wicked grin appears. "Found ya!"

Securing the requested scroll on her back, she steps over the twitchy Sandaime and slips out into the night; unaware of the shadow watching her every move.

_路桜_

Moments later in a small clearing in the outskirt forest, Ro lounges on her belly and kicks her feet as she reads the contents inside. "Alright let's see, the first one is… Kage Bushin no Jutsu – agh!" she cries. "Not this again, that's my worse ninjutsu! Why can't it be a taijutsu technique!"

_路桜_

Iruka lies with his hands behind his head, his thoughts wondering to the Sandaime's words earlier.

_"I know how you feel… you grew up so much like Rozakura. Without a mother or father to nurture you. Without the warmth of a family to protect you…"_

Because of that night. That horrid night when the Nine-Tails suddenly appears and slaughters many formidable ninja, including Iruka's parents. As he drifts, he underwent an unwanted recountal.

_"Let me go! My mom and dad are still fighting back there! NOOO!"_

_ No matter how far he was dragged away, the blood thirst in the demon's eyes ablaze so vividly—_

"Iruka-sensei, wake up!" A knock on his door disturbs his traumatic slumber.

Slipping on some flip-flops, he jogs and opens the door to see Mizuki standing there, frantic. "What? What is it?"

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Rozakura… she's stolen the scroll of forbidden sealing!"

"What!"

_路桜_

An impressive fleet of shinobi assembled before Sandaime Hokage; no one questioned the clogs in his nose.

"Hokage-sama, this is not just a prank, this is a serious crime!"

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the Shodai Hokage – secrets only to _our _village!"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, they can destroy our entire way of life!"

They have some vicious things to spout about the criminal herself, but knew the Third wouldn't allow it.

Hokage-sama releases smoke from his pipe. "Six hours have passed since the scroll has been taken…" and before he came to, not that he'll admit it. "Bring Rozakura here at once!"

"Sir!" They scatter.

_路桜_

Iruka lands on a post, panting. _Where could she have gone?_ He categorized any possibility. _She wasn't home… so I'll try the environs!_ He took off once more.

Unbeknownst to him, another shinobi heading the same direction; a smile most wicked and eyes definitely crazed.

Scant moments leaping branch-to-branch, Iruka's ears caught a faint sound and follows it. There he finds his recalcitrance of a student huffing on the ground and ominously approaches her. Once she raised her attention, he victoriously chuckles, "I found you."

Obliviously she giggles; this befuddles him. "Caught me already. You're fast, sensei. I only manage to learn one technique."

He is more confused by her frayed appearance. "Hey… you're all beaten up. What were you doing out here?"

"Never mind that!" She exclaims merrily, "Just watch me, Iruka-sensei. I'm gonna show this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay!"

_So… you were out here training? Practicing a new jutsu…? Enough to damage your body… _This realization solved so little.

"That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

That caught Iruka off guard. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea!"

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me all about it – he told where to find the scroll, and this place…" she falters when she noticed her sensei's face turning pale. "Uh, are you okay, sensei?"

He couldn't hear her, this shocking revelation is stifling. _… Mizuki?!_ Scandalizing it may be, he's conscious to the whirring of something metallic and sharp hurling at them! "Watch out!" he pushed Ro in time but receives the brunt of the attack, pinning him to the shed. His vital points are unharmed, at least.

A sinister chuckle echoes. "I see you've discovered our little hideaway."

"So that's how it is…" Iruka grumbled, "Shoulda known."

Mizuki crouched menacingly atop a high branch, two giant shuriken hoisted on his back. "Rozakura!" he commands the shaken girl, "Give me the scroll, now!"

Her eyes shooting between them, Ro's in critical danger of whiplash. "W-wait… what's happening?"

Iruka forced a kunai out of his right thigh. "Ro! Don't let him get the scroll! It contains forbidden ninjutsu that could put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself – for his own power!"

To this Ro sterns her stance for possible threat.

Mizuki is amused. "Rozakura, Iruka's just trying to scare you 'cause he doesn't want _you_ to have the scroll." He is enjoying her gears running overtime to fathom the truth.

"Stop lying, Mizuki! Don't let him trick you, Ro!"

Mizuki sniggers maliciously. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying…"

Horror colors pastel over Iruka's face. "No… don't you _dare_, Mizuki!"

"Truth of the matter is they've been lying to you your whole life, Rozakura." The white-haired shinobi croons. "Since the decree twelve years ago."

There's apprehension, "… Decree…?" but her curiosity overrides all warnings. "What decree?"

"Everyone knows except you." He sadistically taunts. "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now – he'd do _anything_ to shut me up."

"Mizuki!" Iruka snatched three kunai embedded in the wooden wall and fires, only to be deflected by one of Mizuki's giant shuriken.

"See?" Mizuki purrs, "He's so desperate he came at me with murderous intent."

It's a rigorous task for Ro to remain firm. "What is this decree?" she loathes sounding so weak and timid, but she couldn't help it this time, because for the first time in so long… she is scared. "Why does everyone… but me…?" so very scared.

Mizuki chuckles, loving what's inevitably coming next.

"Don't tell her! _It's forbidden!_" Iruka's last outcry. It's futile.

The umbrage accents his lunacy. "The decree is…" he purposely paused for affect, "no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside _you_!"

… Numbness…

… Comprehension…

…

…

… Understanding…

Her heart stutters… shudders… then stops. She forgot how to _breathe_.

"Surprise, surprise. If only you'd notice that your age is exact synchronicity with the incident. Think about it Rozakura, the Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over _your _body since birth!" Mizuki is having too much fun watching Ro crumble before his eyes. "You _are_ the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka strains his lungs.

But Mizuki isn't finished. "They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! When they kicked you out of the orphanage as if you were a plague! And how about that incident with the mob when you were five? Remember that Rozakura? They came at you for nothing, you had thought. But no, they all hate you because of what _you_ did! They despise you for just being _alive_… but they are right to hate you, Rozakura, and do you know why?" just one more and she'll crack, he knows it cravingly. "_You are the monster that destroyed many lives of Konoha!_"

A screech echoes the surrounding. It forced birds to take to the sky, disturbed little critters snoozing, even a few shinobi heard. They knew it was the girl, but they didn't rush to the scene, figuring she was caught and currently being punished; they actually cackled at her pain.

Her eyes stings horribly to the tears, her chakra boils viciously inside her—or is it Kyuubi's chakra? That thought only made her wail even louder; blue energy in a raging whirlpool circling her feet and shooting tidal arcs above her.

"Rozakura…" Iruka heartbrokenly utters.

Mizuki sneers at the scene. "That's right, you will _never _be accepted in this village. Why even your beloved sensei hates you down to the core!"

The bemoans that should rattle the coldest heart dies into raspy sobs.

_No, Ro… _Iruka has to do something. That's why he's trying to bear the pain twisting in his thigh. _His chakra was in that blow… he's trying to incapacitate me._ He groans, taking deep breaths, then he lets the Hokage's words from earlier calm his nerves.

_"Iruka, Rozakura never had a mother or father to care for her. She's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even __**look**__ at her. They hate her for the incident, even though she's not to blame. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turn their backs on you? That's why she gets in trouble, so people will __**notice**__ her, in any way possible. It may not show, but she's always thinking about the family she doesn't have. She may act tough, but it's her shield to hide her suffering. She's hurting inside…"_

"DIE ROZAKURA!" Mizuki twirls and shot the large star weapon.

At this point Ro just stares at the spinning ammunition that'll vertically cut her in half. But it's better this way… she'll be dead, the villagers would celebrate; the only remnant of that terrible night would never walk among them again. And she'll be free, free from those cold looks shooting her like senbon. Finally… finally…

"ROZAKURA, GET DOWN!"

Her brain and her body really are different entities. As her mind disregards, her body obeys automatically.

Blood splatters around her and she waits for the pain to kick forefront. But, it isn't _her _blood. _Wha… what? _It takes a few seconds before she notices the shadow looming over her, and gasps when she inclines skyward and comes face-to-face with Iruka; blood dripping from his lips and on her cheeks, a point of the shuriken lodged in his back.

Mizuki's scowl is heinous, blatantly displeased by the interference.

Ro is shivering like a leaf, so confused. "Wh… why…?"

Iruka heaves concealed agony. "Be-because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care… they didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it… it was hard, so painful.

"I know that's how you feel, Rozakura…"

Wetness fallen on her cheek and she barely noticed; she gaze wide-eyed at her sensei, crying… for her?

"You feel lonely and it hurts inside… and I could've been there for you more."

She pushed her self up a little, not knowing whether to feel moved or disoriented.

Iruka sniffled again. "I let you down and I'm _so _sorry. If I had done a better job, you'd been spared from the pain I went through. No one should have to suffer that much, no one should be alone like that."

Blue/green eyes shimmers, flecks of hope that maybe, that _possibly_…

A sound low and sinister rouse in a chuckle. "Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki hollered with a sick grin, "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents, and that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Ro peers at him as he jeers on, her bottom lip jutted and tiny whimpers escaping. She can't take, secondly pressurizing her hand and sprinting from under Iruka's body shield and disappearing through the tree-line.

"Ro! Rozakura!" Iruka called for her but she pushed herself to go faster.

Mizuki chuckled as he lands in a nimble crouch. "Sorry, but you know as well as I that she's not the type to have a change of heart. She's going to use the scroll to use the scroll to take revenge on the village." He haughtily rouse to his feet. "You saw that look in her eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast – or rather a blood-thirsting demon."

Iruka plucks the shuriken from his back. "No…" he rasps as he stands, "Rozakura… isn't like _that_!" he whirled a 180 and hurled the bloodstained weapon. But it was done sloppily and Mizuki simply sauntered out of the way.

"Hm, you're a joke. Well it doesn't matter. I'll kill that demon-corrupted wench and claim the scroll… and I'll be back for you." With that final ridicule, he took to the canopy.

Iruka huffs, struggling to get back up. _I won't __**let**__ you._

___路桜_  


**Konoha**

The jounin are unsuccessful thus far in locating the 'demon child'. The longer the search is otiose, the more murderous the become. They're now raving how they should've killed her when given the chance, and all verdict that once she's found… she's to be executed.

The Third sits sagely in his private office while peering inside his crystal ball pedestaled on a cushion atop of his desk. He witnesses Ro sprinting further and further away on all fours, tears rimming but not falling. _I finally found her and I see this… Mizuki has told her… he made Rozakura feel so bad, worse than she's ever felt – afraid like nothing before. It could unleash the powers inside of her. If Rozakura keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Fox spirit inside of her… could be broken, and the beast could come out. If that happens, I fear for use all._

___路桜_

Iruka gained the will to spring through the canopy, hoping to find Ro before Mizuki. "Ah-ha!" he caught a flash of orange up ahead. He coerced himself until he caught up. "Rozakura!" he hollered to her, catching her attention. "Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll, hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!"

Ro gains leverage on the next branch, vaults and punches Iruka hard in the stomach. He lands incorrectly in his right shoulder and skids a few feet before he stops. Ro lands before him, gasping for breath.

"It can't be," Iruka spout disbelief.

Ro takes the scroll from her back and embraces it stepping away until her back presses against a trunk, and plops on her rear.

It took a moment before Iruka raise to his knees. "How did you know, Rozakura?" he inclines over his shoulder. "How did you know…" a puff of smoke bursts then dissipates, leaving Mizuki in its wake, "that it was me and not Iruka?"

Ro titters before puffs of smoke cloaks her. When it fades, Iruka sits in 'her' place. "Because I'm… Iruka." The 'scroll' he carried reverted back to a log.

Mizuki got back on his feet. "You're a fool! You'd even transform into the monster that slaughtered your family, just to _protect_ her?"

They are oblivious that Ro is a behind a tree far left, having stopped for a breather when they suddenly appeared and she quickly took cover.

"I don't care what you say," Iruka speaks defiantly, "you're not getting your hands on that scroll."

Ro stares at the scroll resting on her lap in disgust, and her teeth grits. It's the scroll Iruka is looking for, not her.

"As if you could stop me." Mizuki boasts, "Don't you get it? Rozakura is just like me."

Iruka's expression is unreadable. "How's that?" he queries.

"She wants the scroll for her own power, and her own vengeance; the Fox Demon wouldn't pass an opportunity to harness that power. She'll pour all her rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right." Iruka confirms.

Ro gaps and couldn't believe her ears. She pillows her head on the scroll. _So it's true. Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some… beast – some kind of freak! _Her eyes squint as she fought away the tears. She will _not _cry.

"The Demon Fox would do that." She heard her sensei continue and awaits the worse. "But that's _not_ who Rozakura is. She's nothing like that." Her eyes widen. "Rozakura's one of a kind, works hard, puts her whole _heart_ into it. Sure she messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on her… but her suffering only makes her stronger, that's what separates her from being a beast. So you're wrong, she's nothing like the Kyuubi."

He forces himself upright. "She's Uzumaki Rozakura… of Konohagakure!"

The dam broke beforehand – tears downpours, relief quivers her body, and she tries hard not to whimper.

Iruka was reckless, because of that sudden movement it jostles the wound on his back, causing it to spasm and smirch on the bark.

Mizuki is finally sick of this game – it wasn't fun for him any more. He unclips his last shuriken, "Huh! You really believe that drivel? Iruka, I was gonna save you for later, but I changed my mind…" he twirls his weapon, "You die _now!_" then surges forward.

Iruka smiles, _So this is it._ His only regret is the last thing he'll see will be the face of a lunatic.

A foot away from death is discontinued by a head-butt to the gut, forcing the assaulter back and lose grip of his weapon slicing a few branches before it's out of sight.

Iruka is caught stunned. _Ro!_

Ro stands tall, the scroll perched vertically under her hand.

Mizuki spat up some as he stands up. "You little _bitch_." He grouse.

Her bangs brings a daunting shadow over her seemingly glowing eyes. "Stay _away_ from my sensei… otherwise… I'll have to kill you."

"You idiot, why did you come back? Run away!" Iruka frenetically urges, but neither seems to hear him.

"Such big words for a scraggy brat. It'll take one blow to finish you."

She forms a hand-seal before her face. "Take your best shot, asshole. I'll give it back to you a thousand folds!"

"Well then show me – _Kyuubi!_"

Her lips upturn a mischievous smirk. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Both men gaps, for not one, not two, not even three—but at least a _hundred_ duplicates of Ro surrounds the clearing, and many more perched among the branches.

Awestruck, thy name is Umino Iruka. _Ro… Rozakura. Those aren't just illusions, they're __**solid clones**__! _He grins then, _She's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!_

Mizuki is shell-shocked that a meager girl accomplished such a feat at such short notice. "Wh-what is this?" His head jerks right to left, in front and behind, above – not matter where he looks he's completely surrounded by voices mocking him to come at them.

"If you're coming at us…" one clone sings.

"Then we're coming after you!" another smirks.

As they crept closer and closer, his earlier arrogance wavers drastically. His bottom lip quivers, he whimpers, and then he screams as they pounce.

_路桜_

The sky lightens and the sun's yet to peek among the horizon. Mizuki lies before her feet, bemoaning here and there over his sworn face and tattered condition.

Ro scratches the back of her head, bashfully grinning. "I went overboard… my bad, _dattebayo._" Her focus turns to her sensei. "You hanging in there, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka exhales, lips upturn. "Yeah." _She's amazing. I'm starting to believe she just might… surpass all previous hokage._ "Ugh… Rozakura… c'mere a minute. I've got something I want to give you."

She innocently blinks. _For me?_

___路桜_  


**Konoha – Hokage Tower entrance**

The jounin gathered in the front yard of the Hokage residence. The few that heard Ro's screech had told the others and they await the hero that gave proper penance to the corrupted menace. However, he hadn't arrived and now they're awaiting for the Hokage to for guidance.

"Do you think she harnessed the scrolls power already?"

"What if she slaughtered the ninja that punished her?"

"Then we'll avenge him! That Akuma spawn should've been put out a long time ago!"

"Is that right?" the Third calmly exits his domain.

The shinobi last to rave drops to his knees and bows deeply. "F-forgive me Sandaime-sama."

He simply puffs smoke from his pipe. "There's no longer any need to worry."

"Hokage-sama?" the jounin echo each other.

"The scroll's safe, Rozakura will be back soon alongside Iruka… and Mizuki."

_路桜_

"Sensei, how much longer?" she barely cracks her eyelids, catching a blurry potpourri of light trickling through the foliage.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She opens them slowly, adjusting to the light. Once fully opened she sees Iruka smiling at her – her goggles in his hand.

The sun peaks over the horizon.

"Congratulations… you graduate!"

… Awe paints her features, sapphire/emeralds gleaming gorgeously in morning glory. One hand raises shakily, and her index finger traces the Leaf emblem on her forehead. Her forehead… _her_ forehead protector. Her _hitai-ate_.

"And to celebrate I have a surprise – we're going out for ramen tonight!" he proudly announces.

Lips quivering, she bites the bottom one so it'll stop, but it's no use.

To her silence, Iruka's smile flips to a confused frown. "Eh… Ro?"

"Iruka-sensei!" She pounces on him, slamming him against a tree, a watery laugh tinkling pass her lips.

"Hey, that hurts!" Iruka meant to sound irritated, but her laughter is contagious and pulls him in. True, happy peals as she embraces him tightly as he ruffles her hair.

Too soon for her tastes they are heading back, she skips ahead with a jostling Mizuki groaning protests on her back.

Iruka trudges behind with the scroll under his good arm. _Rozakura, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later – over ramen._

**路桜**_  
_

_**Preview**_

**Rozakura: **_**Why**_** are you following me? Oh, so you want the title Godaime Hokage? Well listen here, pipsqueak – I don't care if you **_**are**_** the honorary grandson of the Sandaime, you can't just snap your fingers and become an elite ninja, or expect me to respect you by some stupid birthright. You better train your scarf off shrimp, 'cause if you even **_**think**_** about being hokage… you'll have to defeat me first!**

**Next time: **_**Intro of the Klutzy Brat: My Name's Konohamaru!**_

**Hey! Don't underestimate just because I'm a girl – **_**dattebayo!**_

**A/N: There you have it folks! The first chapter of Rozakura Uzumaki! Thirty pages worth! I'm trying not to be too wordy or choppy as I write, for the most part I just let the words come from my fingertips and proofread to see what I want differently. Any hot tips are open as I truly want to improve.**

**P.S. If there're any errors, let me know and I'll fix it**

**Much obliged!**


	3. Scroll II

**Scroll II **

_**Intro of the Klutzy Brat: My Name's Konohamaru!**_

**A/N: 2****nd**** Chapter Mission—Success! By -2% at most…? I admit I'm uber later than I hoped in updating. My **_**sincerest**_** apologies – really! Winter weather coupled with my incompetent immune system takes a toll on me; so much, it's a warfare just focusing on the screen for 30 seconds. Hopefully the allergies of upcoming Spring won't be a hindrance – too much.**

**(Disclaimer: I repeat – I do NOT own any of the original Naruto characters. This is a friendly non-profit alternative – **_**DATTEBAYO!**_**)**

**路桜**

Many, many times Ro felt her genius was unappreciative. Right after she graduated the gears of her brain cranked smoke to come up with something that'll make her registration unique. Something that'll pop from the rest.

It took until that afternoon at Ichiraku when inspiration struck – much so she accidentally sprayed the last of her lunch on Ayame. Impromptu apology after, she dashed home for the rest of that day and went right to work. She spent the last seventeen hours finding the right look for her registration picture, but each one had something amiss. Over twenty-seven times later before _eureka _chorused to the heavens.

Uzumaki Rozakura has done it again. Or so she thought, having to waste fifteen minutes earlier this morning badgering the photographer to take the damn photo! It was finally taken, she used the pose she rehearsed in the mirror, it's almost noon and she's just finished critiquing her ingenious to the ol' man kage in the registration room in the Academy. Mission accomplished!

… Or so she _thought_.

"Take it again."

"_Nani?!_"

"Take it again." Hiruzen repeats.

"I heard you the first time, _dattebayo._" Blue/green eyes narrowed, not backing down from the old stager's steel grey resolves. It took her three hours: coating herself with white paint she conned from a manager, consistency in front of the mirror as she deftly applies red strokes and spirals on her face and hands… no way in nine hells she'll concede to that request!

"Transform!" A bare full-bosomed woman bent forward in alluring mist. "_Oh please, Sandaime__**-sama**__?_" her full lips pursed a sultry plea.

The Sandaime blink once, twice, thrice, ere a epistaxis geyser by a _single_ nostril catalyst to a wallop knocking him and his chair backwards. By the look of the registrar's face, the old man's prone form brought legitimate questioning on his rank as kage.

Even Ro's at qualm, her lips pursed and eyes cocked. _Got you once, shame on me. Got you twice… was the third election rigged?_

Unaware to them, someone prying and is currently spying through the door's crack.

"Ah, the Centerfold Jutsu. Indeed a devious technique." The Sandaime, upright again, calmly comments while dabbing a handkerchief at residue blood; obviously maintaining scrapes worth of dignity.

_Hopeless pervs like you, definitely. _She coolly assessed while sitting back down arms crossed.

"Furthermore, Rozakura, where's your hitai-ate?"

Ro tinkered with her goggles, "Oh, I won't wear it until the orientation. I don't want it scratched." She spoke honestly, nonetheless it's an evasive answer. The villagers believed she failed to become a ninja, and she'll nurse that idea before she stuns them donning the Konoha shinobi symbol proudly tomorrow morning.

"That's understandable. But the Ninja Registration Form is a very important document held in high regard by our village." He relooks at her resume, "What impression do you hope to accomplish looking like this?"

Ro shrugged. "It's what I wanted to do," the door creaking didn't go unnoticed, and definitely not the abrupt way it slammed open.

"Jiji, I challenge you!" the war cries of… a _little boy_? "I am going to be the Fifth Hokage!" Now he's charging with a shuriken and, is he wearing an oversized scarf and a strange helmet? That's not exactly proper shinobi garb. Point, he suddenly falls flat on his face.

Ro blinks, perplexed.

"Ow!" comes the muffled whine as the boy bunches on the floor, clutching his face.

The Third tipped his hat over his face, as if his honor's being tampered. _If not one thing, it's another._

Seconds later, an unknown shinobi with round-rimmed sunglasses rushed to the doorway.

Vexed and thoroughly humiliated, the boy rises to his knees and rubs his sore forehead. "Drat! Who set a trap?"

"Are you all right, Honorable Grandson?" the ninja with the shades inquired. "May I just inform you that there aren't any traps here…" he explains through the habit adjusting his sunglasses.

Ro stares blankly at the kid. _What's up with this runt?_ Said runt noticed her presence, but she failed to see so did the shinobi elite.

_This child… she's that Nine-Tailed girl! _Behind polarized lens his eyes becomes glacial and the quirk of his mouth bone-chilling. _A mystery how that corrupted scoundrel graduated._

The boy marched up and pointed sharply at Ro. "So you're the culprit who tripped me!"

A pulse throbbing radically on her forehead, she stands up, snagging the tyke by the collar along the way. "The culprit's your scarf, ya stupid brat." She coolly corrects.

"Unhand him!" the shinobi demands. "He is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage!" he gestures a hand to the Sandaime.

"Hm?" Ro looks between the Third and the kid, not quite successful ascertaining the family resemblance.

_She's stopped as soon as she learned whom I am… _the kid thought with a smug. _She's just like my four-eyed mentor and everyone else! _"Hey, what's the matter?" he challenges. "Afraid to get in trouble cuz the Third's my grandfather?"

"As if I care!" Ro snaps, clocking a sharp one on the back of his skull.

_This girl's… different. _The boy thought as he falls face-flat once more, this time unconscious.

"_N-n-naniiii?!_" the shinobi squeals horror while the Third placidly observes with his fingers entwined below his nose.

_Good grief… _he sighs.

"You—you rapscallion!" The elite snags her by the shoulders, jostling her to his deride. "Have you not realized the crime you just committed? You wretched hide could be locked away for life for this!"

Unperturbed – overlooking the sudden murk in her eyes – she slaps off his offensive hands, steps over prone dead weight and exits without a word.

His fingers twitched petulantly. "Get back here, you vile—"

"Enough, Ebisu."

The elite – Ebisu – jolts a flabbergasted look to his kage. "B-but, Sandaime-sama…" he wisely shut it to the legendary leader's steely gaze, and instead upholds the task reawakening his young charge.

_路桜_

Woe is the lowly status of a pariah. Being subpar to natural existence, it's keen to be critical and smart with every breath and every step. Uzumaki Rozakura learned this at an early age and had been unnecessarily reminded when passing a couple chuunin on the way out of the Academy. Looks so cold and loathing, it's a testament to her will to live as she withstands the same look of hundreds if not thousands ever since she could walk. That reason alone she's trekking vacant footpaths.

Exuberant and boisterous she masquerades in public, in truth she loves the peace and silence. It's lonesome, but it also provides a breather from animosity of everyday life – or at least the leper lifestyle she had no choice but to reside. _A sneak into the library sounds nice right about now. _She's getting better with her stealth, after all.

However, not everything is done schedular.

Induced senses she knew were now because of the Kyuubi, she turns around in time to see ends of a sloppy cloaking technique – a huge wrinkly lump in the middle of the pathway… with feet. Pressing an index finger to her forehead, momentarily assessing options, she decides just to keep walking. By another block she is more than certain that she's being followed, fault to the stumpy footfalls hurriedly mistuned with her simple patters. Ten more paces too many, she comes to a halt, swerves counterclockwise and sharply points. "Quit following me!"

An empty road behind her, but through right peripheral vision she easily spots something amiss with the fence – one section protruding and going horizontal – with spiky brown hair on top and itty digits gripping the rim, completely throwing off the vertically flat pattern. "So obvious, it's pathetic." Her mutter accented by her ticcing eyebrow.

His snickers kind of sounds nasally and he drops the misused disguise. "You've seen through my disguise. Your reputation is well-earned."

_My rep wasn't needed. _Ro drones to herself.

The kid marches up to her and directs, "I will allow you to make me your apprentice."

"… Huh?"

"You first gotta teach me that Centerfold technique you used to defeat jiji-san!"

"… Huh?" _Is this a joke…? It's a joke right? _She turns away arms folded. "Kid, forget it!"

"Please!" The kid grovels. "I'm begging you to say yes, boss!"

"Wh-wha—boss?!" She nearly chokes on her spit. "Okay kid, flattery will get you no where." She intends to walk away when something crossed her mind. "By the way, what's your name?"

The boy straightens from his bow. For whatever reason he seems startled by her question. "M-my name's Konohamaru!"

"Konohamaru…? So you're named after the village."

"That's right."

"An historical namesake… wasted on a brat like you."

"Oi!"

"Whatever…" she waves off, "Look – Konohamaru – I strictly created that jutsu to incapacitate men who thinks with their other head – like your gramps, apparently;" her nose wrinkles in disgust, "and sometimes I abuse it, I admit." She murmurs that sentence, "It's not to be taught to little boys like you, who've yet to be ruled by testosterones." She continues down the path. "Good day…"

Letdown for sure but not quitting, Konohamaru cups his mouth and hollers. "I won't take no for an answer, boss!"

"I'm _not_ your boss – _dattebayo!_"

_路桜_

If she could say that was the end, she'd sing it while flapping like a sugar-high chicken. Sadly that won't be necessary as it didn't end there and then. It festered throughout the morning!

Everywhere she went, that pint-sized brat misnomer after the village is there one way or another. From Ichiraku, to reregistering, to the park, to the forest – he knows where she lives! Because of this she's afraid of going on her daily wash-down at the Nakano River (flagrantly she can't go to the bathhouse).

Lest she wants to look over her shoulder for a completely (ridiculously) different reason, she has to act and quick. "Alright!" she slams her front door open and no doubt he stands right there. "If I give you a lesson once – _once _– would you graciously **step out of my life?**"

Konohamaru nods vigorously.

Ro exaggerates a sigh. "Let's go," once again she chose the most isolated areas of the village. After about seven minutes of endearing silence, she has to ask, "Do you know what chakra essentially means?"

"Basically it's the energy required in order to use jutsu. In other words, fundamentally Ninja Arts combine the Chakra, the physical energy accumulated from each cell in the body with spiritual energy intensified through training and experience. This combined energy is summoned with certain hand signs."

A bulky question mark should've marked Ro's face, she had been completely awed that a kid likely four years her junior already understands the basics of chakra use, that she overlooked the scroll he recited in his hands until the last minute.

… That earns a retributive whack upside the head followed by a loud "Ack!"

"Quit bawling and follow me." She treks another block before entering an ally.

"What're we doing?"

"For this jutsu you need inspiration. It's kind of like figure drawing, you have to adapt to each curve and dip that's part of a woman's figure." She stops in the shadow, inches from the light of a busier area. It's not overcrowded, which makes it safe for a quick session. Scantly scanning, she found the perfect model: a young woman, with lush auburn hair in a high ponytail, looking over produce. "See her?" she subtly aims, "Thoroughly study her, then try replicating her."

"Right, Boss!"

"I'm not – oh, screw it."

Konohamaru intensely observes the auburn-ette, taking steps closer into the light for a better look while Ro steps back in darker shadows. When confident of his review, he performs the hand seal and calls "Transform!" convoking the traditional puff of smoke.

As it evaporates, he asks Ro. "Well, do I look like her?"

At least, Ro _thinks_ it's him asking. Peaking into lighter shade, what's before her – it was difficult to reconnect her jaw.

A short, _fat_ woman – or, a man cross-dressing? She – _she?_ – is too plump in her(?) midsection, overly corpulent at the cheeks, and s-_she_ has a stubble on h-h-her upper lip. And, and… her unibrow—is it curling in the middle?

To hysterically laugh or to violently retch, a strenuous decision indeed. "… Besides hair and clothes? Nix." Ro carefully deadpans, the safest choice.

It was all thanks to heighten senses of a demonic beast that she managed to cloak herself before that lady spotted her with the Hokage's grandson. It was also thanks to her quick-wit warning that Konohamaru cancelled the jutsu before said lady could bonk him in the head.

"O-oh! Honorable Grandson! What on earth—"

"I was practicing!" he hastes explanation, frantically waving his hands. "My mentor said to succeed transformation I must adapt to the body a-and – 'every curve and dip' if I want do a perfect duplication!"

"Oh, bless your heart!" she gushes. "With your progress, you'll be an elite in no time." She finally left with a prep in her step.

Konohamaru's quaking to his knees, "S-she's scary…" he squeaks.

Still veiled by the shadow in sake of precautionary reason, Ro sullenly shakes her head. _By your high-class, you don't know the __**definition**__ of scary…_

_路桜_

For the next hours it's the same objective: snoop in the alley's channel, find a figure model – _clothed_ – and Konohamaru copies… _poorly_. After it's five past two, Konohamaru actually _suggested_ research would be quicker if they snagged a dirty magazine. Ro _vividly_ disavowed. And the bathhouse's not to be asked.

When it's nigh three, Ro decided it was time to take a break. Not yet hungry enough for a full meal at Ichiraku, she ordered Konohamaru to stay put as she went to 'purchase' some rice-balls and a couple canned aojiru*. Once tied securely in a neat parcel, she declares, "I know someplace that's peaceful, follow me."

And like it's been the whole day, he follows faithfully. Ro peeks at the boy secondly and the corner of her mouth quirks in lesser time; because on hindsight, she begrudgingly admits the kid's growing on her. _Pompous brat… _she silently huffs, with hinted fondness.

"So how is it that you came up with this jutsu?"

Fine red eyebrows quirks. "… pardon?"

Konohamaru shrugs. "I mean, how is it that you – a girl – invent a technique that's a boy's fantasy?" He eyes her then. "Don't ya hafta be, I dunno, a boy to understand what boys like?" then he grins, mischief pouring through the hole of his missing tooth. "Or maybe you _do _understand what boys like because…" he waggles his eyebrows.

Unperturbed, Ro scoffs and hooks him in a headlock. "Ya little brat," commence noogies on his noggin.

"H-hey, quit it!" he laughs.

She prepared to tickle his ribs, when in the last minute she sensed something – aiming for her head! Reflexes above genin-level saves her from a cracked skull as she snags the pole weapon that turns out to be a broom.

"Filthy devil child, unhand the Honorable Grandson!"

_Oh no…_ Cerulean/viridian vortexes looks upward and nearly snaps shut at the iciness that stings.

The storekeeper, an old woman, masquerade of sweetness and likely to have ten grandchildren, haunts a glacial sneer. "Get your stigma-infested ass away from the royal blood of Sarutobi!" she means to reclaim her stick to take another swing, but efforts are thwarted by a measly yank and it's within Ro's grasp. But overwhelming numbers approach viciously, and the elderly lady snatched Konohamaru to her protective bosom.

"H-hey, let go!" he shouts.

"Fear not Honorable Grandson!"

Customers from within the shop: a middle aged man, a younger man, and a young woman wearing a shawl, blocks Konohamaru from the pariah that's Rozakura.

"How dare you try to taint an innocent child!" the older man jeers.

"Despicable demoness," the younger man spits, "should've slaughtered you when given the chance."

"How could we let such evil roam free in our peaceful village!" The woman shrills.

Their raves are going to attract others, and if others come it'll start a mob, and if there was a mob.

**Torches.**

** Curses.**

** Young blood, splattered.**

An enraged shriek, Ro slams the butt of the broom into the cobblestones, burying it deeply, and prominent cracks so wide the 'protectors' are force to step back.

Shivering hands, Ro's in danger of hyperventilating. _Escape… _Her conscience whispers. _**Escape! **_

Escape she does, a sprint almost godly she makes a half a block in nanoseconds before making a sharp left turn.

The villagers and the honorable boy are caught speechless by the prodigious use of taijutsu. Then, tension wavers as the older man spits on the ground she had stood. "Good riddance." He grouses. "Demonic humanoid."

Tension left Konohamaru right after. "Lemme go!" he yanks from the storekeeper's embrace.

"Wha… Honorable Grandson!" The old woman gasps.

Young molars grind. "She wasn't doing anything! She was helping me!"

"Konohamaru-sama, you must stay away from that girl," the storekeeper tries to reason. "She's—"

"My mentor!" Konohamaru rebuts. "And she's better than all the other half-asses the council gives me! And now I know she's strong, because she if has to deal with assholes like you everyday, then – then I have so much to learn!" Dissatisfied but more eager to get away, Konohamaru dashes off the same direction Ro went.

The few civilians could only stare after him, shocked and disheartened, then the storekeeper gasps as if struck by realization. "Is… is he possessed?" she grates.

Her customers latched onto her misreading immediately. A mid-aged man snarls and grits. "That fuckin' demon child!" he barks. "Corrupting our children!"

"Where's Ebisu-san?" a young woman worriedly fiddles with her shawl, her eyebrows furrowed anxiety. "Should we inform Hokage-sama?"

Without any distrust, they have heard Konohamaru's words.

Without any doubt, they are deaf to what he's saying.

_路桜_

_Why me? Why… why is it always __**me**__? _Melancholy rings maliciously in depth of her notions, all on her lonesome in a clearing – deaden silence if not for distant chirps. The parcel of a snack for two hangs loosely on her fingers.

A few days ago she'd ask herself with no hope for an answer. But now… now she has an answer and, she doesn't know if she's better off ignorant.

Ignorance, acknowledgement. Which is worse?

A shout "Boss!" startles her and she turns to see Konohamaru running, running towards… towards _her_?

He stops a couple feet from her, and for the first time since they met, he is the one to initiate silence. "I'm…" he hesitates. "I'm sorry."

Fine red brows furrow.

"It's because I'm the Hokage's grandson that…" he nibbles at his bottom lip, still a bit shaken at witnessing the villagers behaving that way.

_Konohamaru… _the glaucous film over her eyes evaporates, and the edges of her mouth curves upward. "Don't worry about it."

He gapes at her. "B-but…"

She shakes her head in assurance. "Don't worry." She amiably repeats. "I'll claim my keep later."

"Huh?"

Her small smile enlarge to a gaping grin. "You're now ready to perform the Centerfold technique." She gives a thumbs up. "Just keep at it."

That simple appraise erases the guilt from his cheeky face. "Yes, boss!"

"Now, show me your progress!"

_路桜_

_Rozakura… that __**demon**__… what could she possibly teach the Honorable Grandson? _

On the a water tower's roof atop of the Third's monument, Ebisu weather-eyes among the civic below, a hand over his shaded eyes. Despite that he's too proud to confess, Konohamaru can be very slick; he'd checked every possible zone – the markets, the park, the food stands the main attractions. He even stopped by at the Sarutobi estate in hapless hope that the Honorable Grandson had sense to not pursue the demon girl and went home with his parents.

But hapless indeed, he only found Lady Sarutobi Kako, second child of Sandaime, at home sipping green tea, lounging in one of engawa* enjoying the peace of her garden.

"Konohamaru?" she blinked, "Isn't he still on teaching as scheduled?"

"Why y-yes, milady." Ebisu rushed falsehood, habitually fidgeting with his shades. "This is part of the lesson. You see I'm teaching the Honorable Grandson stealth of the shinobi and am now putting him to the test. He's to remain hidden beyond my radar for a full hour and it's now –" he checked the suns position, "– 3:15! Excellent on his first try!"

She smiles. "Oh, is that so? That's wonderful news." An etiquette sip from her cup, "He's always been quite slick, just like his father. Well, you might as well keep searching, and be sure to bring him home before dinner."

Ebisu bows. "Yes, milady!"

In presence it's nearly 4:45 and he's expected to bring Konohamaru home by 5 o'clock – _sharp_. "Where the hell could they be…?" he nervously hums. _I am a jounin, highest rank of shinobi, as well the distinguished teacher training potential Hokage. Any parasite that dare leeches on to my student… will be __**eliminated**__. _His pale brown eyes appears nigh sharp, almost like a predatory feline. Rising he vanishes to pursue his search.

_路桜_

This ought to hold record for the longest Uzumaki Rozakura actually had to suppress a laugh – though eventually she failed. _But_, she shouldn't be at fault, because that boy – Konohamaru was it? – his transformations were… something else, just _something_ _else_.

The first two are engraved in her brain whenever she needs smile-boost. The first try had been too stubby and porky, the second try was too tall and hunched and gangly. Not that she'll forget the next twelve attempts; oh no, she couldn't even if she wanted to. From dips too plunged to curves too popped to legs too leggy, you _cannot_ blame Uzumaki Rozakura for losing to the involuntary humor behind each fail.

"It's not _that _funny!" Konohamaru pouts to her giggles, taking another sip of his veggie beverage.

"Don't take it so sourly," Ro titters. "You were close on the last one—" she scoffs a cough, reigning guffaws tingling her throat. Oh yeah, he almost had it on the last try before snack break, curves in the right places, hips popping right, legs going on forever _figuratively_, but… twelve _inches _tall, the size of a _doll_—

Ro lost it for another minute, all the while Konohamaru grumbles and rabidly snaps at his rice-ball.

Silence overtakes again. Ro sobers from hysteria fairly fast and finishes off her last rice-ball and washes it down. "You know… I'm wondering. You seem, _obsessed _with beating your grandfather."

Konohamaru started at her statement before sighing. His body loses tension and his eyes looks downcast. "You know… you're the only one who address me by my name."

Her brow arcs for clarification.

"My _name_ is Konohamaru. It was Grandpa who gave me that name… after the village. It should be easy for everyone here to remember. But nobody ever calls me by that name. Nobody outside my family. When they see me, all they see is the grandson of Lord Sandaime Hokage. No one sees me for who I really am. I can't stand it anymore. That's why…" his fists trembles on his lap. "That's why I want the title of Lord Hokage _now_."

Pause.

Taking it in.

A hand clamps on his head. "Heh, little idiot."

"Huh?"

"You won't win the title with ease, you should know that."

"Eh?!" he shots up.

"It's not that simple. If you're really adamant about gaining the title Lord Hokage…"

The boy grumps "_What_?"

Fine pink lips curls, unveiling impressive pearl white canines. Her head inclines his way, and her eyes seem to ablaze unbending determination. "You'll have to defeat me first!"

Defeating a girl? Under any other circumstances Konohamaru would've snorted at the audacity! But, by simply seeing the confidence flaring spirals in her cerulean/viridian pools, the boy is awestruck.

_路桜_

Sarutobi Hiruzen stands tall atop of the Hokage estate's roof, hands folded behind him, pipe between molars, gazing upon the memorial of the two past kage, and the one tragically short-lived.

"Lord Hokage! I've been looking for you!" Iruka appears in thin air, the most tender of his injuries still wrapped.

"Iruka." The elder greets. "For what purpose?"

"Did Ro re-submit her Ninja Registration Form?" the chuunin takes a few steps forward.

"Yes."

"When I lectured her the other night at Ichiraku, but she just grinned as always, beamed that she became a genin – a ninja trainee, claiming she'll make everyone accept her as a denizen now that she's a kunoichi." His eyes crinkles at the memory, making his lips upturn almost goofily. "She's been so happy since then, and I never seen her this happy!"

Worn steel eyes never wavers from the monument, particularly focused on the youthful face veiled by unkempt locks engraved on the rock. "I fear it might not be easy for Rozakura to realize that dream. People don't change that easily."

"Huh?"

"As you well know, only the villagers who fought the Kyuubi Spirit twelve years prior know that the monster is sealed inside Rozakura. I ruled that no one shall speak about that incident. I have severely punished those who have broken this decree. Now, our children of today know nothing of the historical tragedy. That is the only positive development for Rozakura. Before Minato gave his life in sealing Kyuubi, his last wish was for the villagers to regard Rozakura as a hero."

"A hero?"

"Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, and Yondaime Hokage… sealed the monster into the navel of a newborn baby girl, whose umbilical cord had just been cut. As the receptacle for the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, Rozakura saved the village.

… Unfortunately, the majority of Konoha denizens don't see her like that. Some would even claim Rozakura to be the Kyuubi herself. Little by little, that attitude has been passed down to their own children."

A puff of smoke extracts from weathered lips. "You know what the ancients said about such things, Iruka?"

Iruka silently gulps, "What, sir?"

"When the people reject one's very existence, and then _look_ at that person, their eyes become cold. Cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter. She sees it in the eyes of the people around her. _Every single __**day**_."

Dark eyebrows arcs remorse, heart pulsating sympathy, though he had known on an allusive note, Iruka knows right then, that though he can empathize with Ro growing up without parents, he can never fathom the pain that undergoes being condemned for just breathing the same air.

_路桜_

"I have found you!"

The half-empty can crushes in Ro's surprised grip. Both youngsters' heads sharply incline to the elite ninja looming above them in the canopy. _He title's well earned, I didn't sense until it was too late!_

Ebisu peers down upon them, a glower specifically overshadowing Ro. "Hmph." _That Demon Fox._

Her breath hitches. _That… icy look. It's always like that! _Obviously this jounin is no different from the rest, and she has to quench the urge to wrap her arms around her, the same security blanket she tried over and over when Konohamaru's age.

Ebisu lands graciously. "Honorable Grandson, it's time to come home."

"No way!" Konohamaru defies loudly. "I'm learning how to beat Grandpa so I can win the title of Lord Hokage! Don't get in my way!"

"A Hokage must first know about virtue, honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith, judgment, obedience and all the rest." Ebisu comes near. "He must be skilled at more than a thousand techniques. You don't even know one…"

The boy offensively growls, "Transform!"

In center of sultry mist, comely brunette winking with her arms behind her head. "_Centerfold! __**How ya like me now…**_"

As a fine red eyebrow raises – the only impression that she's impressed – the 'distinguished' elite is rendered stiff as a plank, and a severe gawking case that his jaw snapped down to his chest. "GWAAAA?!"

Poof comes the scrawny lad. "What? He's not defeated!"

Retaining his bearings, Ebisu frenziedly derides, "W-what kind of a scandalous spell is that?!" – please pay no mind toward the reddening of his cheekbones – "Such tasteless vulgarity can never bewitch me! I am a gentleman, _far_ above it!"

Hands balled, a grumble quietly upsurges Ro's throat, vividly unimpressed with this guy's frenetic denial.

"Honorable Grandson! You are to return with me this instant!" grasping Konohamaru's scarf and trying to commandeer the boy back to the village – secretly surprised by the boy's resistance. "That third-handed rapscallion is no influence for a young noble such as you! She'll deplore your growth! Stick to my teachings… and you'll be put on the fast track towards becoming the Fifth Hokage. Let us leave!"

"No way! Just leave me alone!" Wildly pedaling his fists for a boost, Konohamaru keeps trudging forward; and by his determination, the young rosette decides enough is enough.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Instantaneously, over thirty duplicates of Ro infest the area.

"Wow! Fantastic!" Konohamaru cries with big doe-eyes.

Ebisu heedlessly adjust his shades. "Hmph, I'm not impressed. I am a jounin, an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki." Haughtily pacing forth with broaden shoulders and a slick smirk; broadcasted to the village leader in a crystal sphere. "Watch how a real ninja defeats a pestilence."

Konohamaru puts on a bravado as genin and elite face off. "C'mon boss…"

At center of synthetic fleet raising combative fists, Ebisu drops into a signature stance. "Your move." He croons.

Blue/green eyes spark. "Transform!" she calls and her doppelgangers echoes. Plethoric clouds enshrouds the zone minutely…

Clearance…

Ebisu's at a loss.

Konohamaru sports a wide-mouth, toothy grin.

And the Third's suffering an aweary case of déjà vu.

"_Oh, __**Ebisu-sensei!**_" A clique of minxish maidens, embellished by birthday suits and sauna steam, charges in promenade and entraps his 'distinguished teacher'. Stroking his jawline, teasingly tugging his clothes, and sensual stanchions of slender fingers creeping into hemlines.

Too much is too much for the jounin, thus activating emergency ejection by traumatic nasal rocketing, boosting the man twenty feet crash landing, but safety nonetheless. Twitching limbs, neck ticking: he's still alive.

Another bow wave brings back Ro, winking with pride. "Gotcha, via **Harem Jutsu**!"

_She's converged shadow cloning with her invention. Foolish by many levels, she can disable me as well._ The Third tipped down his hat, covering his shame-face.

Peach highlights horizon peaks. Evening is now nigh.

In celebratory to her first victory against a jounin, Ro's treating Ebisu's back as her throne, entertaining herself by poking his cheek with a foot long stick. "Still alive." She cheeks with a foxy smirk.

Though she has a spare stick for him to join in, Konohamaru is webbed in a sulk a few feet up front. "Aw man!" he whines, "I couldn't even beat that pervy four-eyes of a mentor! I wanna be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up." He tears off a handful of grass. "Why can't I do it?!"

Exhaling, Ro rises from her mighty perch. "You really believe it's that easy?"

"… Huh?" she didn't have to wait to get his attention.

"To be titled kage, you have to be the greatest, the pinnacle of all ninja. You have to prove your rights to earn it, so then everyone believes in you." Nostalgia tones her words as her mind drifts to stark coldness that's the village, and is yet to melt a single droplet. "As you've seen, I'm going through tough times and I've been through a lot already. I've been ignored, pushed away, treated as if I'm a plague or if I host a stigma. And after all that, I've found a few who believes in me, and to find those very few I had to get knocked down a lot. So, you better make sure you're ready."

"For what?"

She turns her back to him. "For sweat and tears that'll merge into an ocean, its depth deepening while you're learning to be a ninja." A gust of wind ripples fine red tresses and rustles the leaves overhead, appraising with the girl's wisdom beyond her years. Inclining over her shoulder, a hand on her hip, she cheeks, "By there way, there's no such thing as being put on the 'fast track' to become Hokage. _Dattebayo…_"

Awe strikes again as he stares at the tween that's his self-proclaimed boss, and earlier words echo.

"_If you're really adamant about gaining the title Lord Hokage… you'll have to defeat me first!"_

Beady eyes narrowing, Konohamaru turns his back. "Agh! Who do ya think you are, giving me a big lesson like that? That's it, I'm not your apprentice anymore!" He turns to her halfway. "From now on… we're rivals!" he squeaks a chuckle.

She dons a small smile. "Well I can't be your mentor anyhow, because tomorrow I begin advance ninja studies." She turns fully to him, her hand still planted on her left hip. "However, I accept your challenge. Someday, we'll face of, a battle promise for the title Lord Hokage. I look forward to that day, do not you, Konohamaru?" End note by a mirthful 'tsk', she turns away and walks, raising her hand as 'see ya later' after making good distance.

She may not be his mentor anymore, but she's worthy to follow, and to show his appreciation for her teachings that routs all lectures of past elite teachers, he gives salute.

Witnessing the positive impact, The Third crinkles a smile. _At last, he's finally starting down the path… to becoming a__** true**__ ninja._

___路桜_

Twilight's coming and eventide yet to emerge. Ro gaze up to the flickers of bright stars peaking through dying sunrays, her lips adorning surreal smile. _Today… wasn't so bad. One of the best in a while._

So, without even trying, she's ends up with a new rival and another person to call 'friend', and she smiles to that. _Perfect way to end the day— _ding! _Oh – no! Not just yet._

_路桜_

"Someone stop her!" the storekeeper from erstwhile hollers. "She's stolen my fresh dumplings! FILTHY AKUMA SPAWN!"

Popping another savory dough-pocket in her mouth, glee restored full-belly as Uzumaki Rozakura bounds off snickering, leaping to the trillions of stellar sparks embellishing endless navy. _Ah, stolen goods are always the tastiest. __**Dat-te-ba-yo.**_

And she'll finally – _finally_ – have her riverbank bath. Life's bittersweet.

**路桜**

_**Preview**_

**Rozakura: Oh no. Oh no no no… oh no no no nononono—I'm **_**not**_** in the same group as Uchiha Sasuke and – a-and… **_**her**_**! … Aw screw denial, I'm in the same cell with my most… hated. **_**Enemies.**_** H-how – how… how am I to survive stolid stares this and squally "**_**Sasuke-kun!**_**" that? Answer: I can't! This is it. I'm done in. The reaper's a-knockin' as I plea and heaven's a mile away. **_**But**_**, for my last stand… vengeance is at hand!**

**Next scroll: Teme and Gaki: Friends or Foes?**

**Please… remember me as the wisecracking bitch I strove to become.**

_**路桜**_

*Aojiru—a Japanese vegetable drink.

*Engawa—Typical wooden strip of flooring outside a traditional Japanese home; recently known as a veranda.

**A/N:****Also, as you guys may have noticed, I'm putting more emphasis to the villagers' hatred towards Ro. Nothing personal in the least, I just felt throughout the series if Naruto was the village pariah, it should've been showcased more, up until he defeated Pain at least. Half the time I forget he was the despised demon host until **_**he himself**_** or others point it out. So I figured, why not test this idea on Rozakura and see how it works. As read in this chapter, I felt that the villagers would more than likely disapprove the Hokage's grandson associating with the 'demonic humanoid'; but on the upside, I have Ro be the type to extract sweet ol' pay back. It truly is a bitch – and a lovable one at that!**

**Though I try not to make it over the top. I like drama and angst, so long it's solid, believable and NOT overdosed without reason.**

**Please tell me what you think – should I keep pointing out her outcast status, or should I dumb it down? And let me know if the segregation is realistic in a sense. I want readers to feel the loathing of Konoha's denizens.**

**P.S. You folks may have noticed by now—Rozakura's not as goofy as Naruto. That is also intentional, because I **_**don't**_** want Rozakura to be seen as a Naruto gender-bender, none of that 'if Naruto was a girl' scenario. Rather it's a 'what if Kushina and Minato had a girl instead of a boy?' story. And if anybody read Narutopedia under Naruto's profile, Naruto is a mix of his parents – his father's features with his mother's face, ninjutsu style, and personality (albeit more goofy). During her creation and concept, I figured "Hey, why not flip it?" so now Rozakura has her mother's features with her father's face, ninjutsu (/taijutsu) style, and personality (albeit more attitude). **

**I want Ro to be her own person, which is cynical and wisecrack, and with the same desire for recognition. She still pulls pranks like Naruto, and pokes fun at people personally, but she's smarter as she does it. Since Ro's personality leans more towards Minato, you can imagine if she had a series, she'll have little to no face-faults ('cause seriously, has anyone seen Minato Namikaze with a face-fault? **_**At all?**_**) Anyways, please review what you think and don't be shy: tell me how you feel about Rozakura Uzumaki thus far!**

**Much obliged!**


End file.
